Imaginary
by 1 Hell of a Monster
Summary: A girl meets Ciel, and she has some truths to spill. But, something doesn't seem right with her or her demon, Lucy. What is going on in this world? Rated for gore, language, and my own paranoia.
1. We Meet At Last

**A/N: Hello fellow ff readers and posters! This is my first story about Kuroshitsuji. OCxCiel and OCxSebastian. One OC is Alexis Bloomingfield (a.k.a. me!) and Lucy Witherfield (my demon). Say hi Lucy! Lucy: Hello... Nyu this is akward... Me: I know. But we'll get used to it as I write more stories. I'd like to thank jasblue97 for inspiring me to start writing stories! I'm sorry if Ciel or Sebby are a bit OOC. Ciel: Of course it will if you're writing it. Me: If you weren't so ** cute you'd be dead by now. You know that right Ciel? Ciel: Of course. That's why I tease you so. Me: *blushes* Shu-Shut up! Lucy: Okay, onto the story! Me: Oh! Right! Anyway, enjoy!**

*** Alexis's POV ***

_They were approaching. I could hear their footsteps._" They're almost here. Are you ready, Lucy?" I asked. "Of course, Mi' Lady." My demon replied, while disappearing into the shadows. I breathed in deeply, preparing myself. _1...2...3. Now!_

* Ciel's POV *

I could hear a piercing scream, no doubt another victim from the cult that ruined me. "Sebastian, faster!" I yelled, not wanting another to perish. "Yes, my Lord." My demon butler said, a smirk on his face. With that, he picked me up and ran at inhuman speeds. We could see the doors. The screaming stopped, and I began to perspirate. Almost...there..._Bam!_ We burst in, and the scene in front of me was NOT what I expected. In the middle of the room, stark naked, blinfolded, chained from her wrists to the cieling, and balancing on her toes on a stool was a girl about my age. Surrounding her, dead bodies of the poeple from the cult were stewn around, blood everywhere. When I looked back at the girl, I felt a blush creeping up my face. She was very pretty,almost beautiful, with pixie hair the color of crow's feathers, translucent skin my color, and a very petite but strong-looking body. The blood on her body strangely made her look even more pretty, in a morbid way. I quickly looked away.

* Alexis's POV *

_He was here. At last I get to meet him._I kept my act up looking dead, I wanted to surprise him, even if I couldn't see him. I heard him quietly say, "Sebastian check her pulse, just in case. And cover her up, there is no need to see her naked, even if she is dead." _I must be a pretty good actress, _I thought to myself. I felt a coat being wrapped around my torso, and two fingers creeping up my neck. Before his demon butler could spoil the fun, I spoke. "You know, I always told myself that if anyone found me, still alive, I would be their servant for the rest of my life. How does that sound, Earl Ciel Phantomhive? I always wondered what it would be like to be a pawn instead of moving them. Does that sound exciting, Lucy?"

* Lucy's POV *

I silently stepped out of the shadows, and next to Alexis, who insists I call her Nyu, for some strange reason. "Indeed it would my lady. But did you have to be so dramatic? Simply being covered in blood is one thing, but being stark naked in front of a boy and grown man? You are simply scandalous." I said, a devilish smirk on my face. "Lucy, unblind me and untie me, please? I want to see the Earl face to face and make proper introductions." My young lady said, with an adorable pout.

* Alexis's POV *

In less than 10 seconds, I was unbound, unblindfolded, and in Lucy's arms. "Hello Earl, my name is Alexis Bloomingfield, and I am your new servant."

**What do you guys think? Even if I don't get reviews, I'll still write. Ciel: Why did you have to be naked? *blushes furiously* Sebastian: Yes, it made me uncomfortable to have to wrap you in my coat. * for some reason, has a devilish smirk * Me: Because I wanted to be dramatic. And besides, who isn't relaxed naked? Those chains hurt, and the breeze relaxed me! And, I really wanted to flash Ciel. Damn my pervy mind! Ciel, Lucy, and Sebastian: *groans* Me: Anyway! Please review! Was it good for an intro?**


	2. Introductions

**A/N : Alexis: Where the **_**Hell **_**is**__**Ciel Phantomhive? I'm going to murder him, even if he is a demon and I love him! Lucy: Damnit! See, Sebastian? This is what happens when you give her skittles while it's her time of month! Sebastian: Dear God, what have I done? Alexis: *throws open closet door* AHAH! I found you Ciel! Ciel: Oh sweet mother of God! Sebastian save me! Alexis: Sebastian, if you ever want to see the light of day again, I suggest you stay rooted to the floor. *tackles Ciel onto bed* MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Lucy: While I save dear Ciel, why don't you guys read the new chapter? Alexis! Stop molesting Ciel! AAAAHHHHH!**

* Ciel's POV *

I was amazed. This girl, Alexis I believe, knows me, yet I don't know her. I bet even Sebastian was surprised! I must find out who this "Alexis" is, and keep her with me at my manor, though it is worse for wear than before. Since becoming a demon three months ago, keeping the manor spotless wasn't exactly at the top of my to-do list. And who is this "Lucy"? I know she's a demon from scent, but something about seems odd. And why was Alexis smiling ever-so-creepily? Her scent also smells of demon, but not a natural one... was she "changed" like me?

* Sebastian's POV *

I was shocked. For the first time in three month's, I was shocked. Who were these strange people? Lucy was a demon, but a strange one. A pretty one, but strange. Alexis was also a demon, but not born one. She was changed like the young Master. She also must be daring, to let herself be in a situation like this and not blush from being naked. I could tell this was going to be interesting...

* Alexis's POV *

Seeing Ciel and Sebastian both have looks of curiosity made me want to squeal in fangirl ectasy. Technically, "fangirl" isn't a word, but soon it will be. This I swear. I decided to clear the confusion. "Um...hello? In case you didn't hear, my name is Alexis Bloomingfield, the person holding me is my demon servant Lucy Witherfield, and I am now your eternal loyal servant. I also know everything about you and as for Sebastian, only his life with you. I also know that you are a demon, Sebastian is a demon, he is your contractor, and much, much more." At this point, Ciel's jaw was practically grazing the floor, Sebastian merely raised his eyebrows, and I felt Lucy tense up. It all felt so cute, the only thing ruining it was that Lucy was holding me. Like the demon Cat that I was, I leapt out of Lucy's arms and onto the floor, all while buttoning up the coat that was put on me by Sebastian. " Wait, how do you know everything about me? I only know your name!" cried Ciel. "If you let my Lady and I board at your manor, we'll tell you anything and everything you want to know." I heard my demon say. She rarely spoke to anyone she doesn't know, but seeing as we know them, I guess she would speak. I once again examined Lucy, her skin only one shade darker than mine, her silken naturally pink hair cut roughly at her chin, and her tall, curvy figure. She looked slightly pale, though. She'll need to feed soon. Sigh... "Sebastian, lead them to the manor. I have some questions." I looked up and for the first time, saw and heard Ciel speak clearly. He was gorgeous. Grey hair with a tint of midnight blue, translucent skin like mine, cobalt blue eyes, and the most perfect lips ever witnessed in human and demon kind. And a voice of an angel. Ha. The irony. I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't hear anthing or feel Lucy leading me outside where she picked me up and began sprinting towards the manor that belonged to the one I love.

**A/N: Alexis:AAAAAWWWW YEEEAAHHH! NEW CHAPTER! And a cliffie! Ciel: A good cliffie, but a cliffie nonetheless. Alex: You know, you are REALLY starting to annoy me. I think we need another... "bed session". * sadistic grin* Ciel: Dear God, please! Anything but that! *starts getting dragged away by Alexis* Sebastian: Bocchan! Alexis: *from room* Stay where you are, Sebastian, YOU'RE NEXT! Lucy: *sigh* Review, please, while I pry away our PMS authoress...**


	3. Update!

**Alexis: Hey guys...um...*gulp* I know I promised some of you that I would update on Friday, March 16, but I got sidetracked because I slept over at friend's house to have fun and discuss incorperating her into my story. Everyone, let me introduce you tooo... can I get a drumroll please? Ciel: *plays drumroll* Alexis: Thank you. Now please meet... Gabriella Sanchez and her male demon Ashton Faustus! Gabriella: Hello everyone! Ashton: Hey there! Ciel and Sebastian: Wait! Is Ashton related to Claude Faustus in any way? Alexis, Gabriella, and Ashton: No! Ashton is in no way related to Claude Faustus. Lucy: Damn you Claude!Trying to eat Ciel's soul without permission...you bastard... *grumbles something unintelligible* Ciel: Besides that, Gabriella Sanchez sounds really Mexican, doesn't it? Gabriella: So? My creator liked this name.. *Claude suddenly appears out of nowhere with Alois* Claude: Did you say something about me, pink-haired demon? Lucy: *suddenly looks terrified* N-No! Absolutely nothing! Alois: Don't lie! Even if you're cute and your contractor is cute, you shouldn't lie! Alexis: Did Alois Trancy just call Lucy and I cute? Alois: That's right! *slides up to Alexis* You know, *seduceful grin* I think you're the cutest... What's your name? Alexis: *blushes severely due to her modesty* M-My name i-is Alexis.. Ciel: What the f**k? Alois, stop trying to seduce Alexis and make her blush! It's my job! *runs up to Alexis and kisses her on the cheeck* Alexis: *faints* Lucy: Damnit Ciel, Alois! You made her faint! Now when she wakes up she'll become her a- *mouth gets covered by Sebastian* Sebastian: Now,now Lucy. You'll give away spoiler's and no one likes a spoiler. *gives his infamous smirk* Now,everyone, when Ny- I mean Alexis wakes up, she will update. Goodbye now everyone. Everyone except ****Ny- ****I mean Alexis: Bye!**


	4. Alter Ego's

**A/N: Alexis: I told you I would update when I woke up from my fainting spell. I'm just glad Alois didn't lick me. I don't know what I would have done! Alois: *very quietly sneaks up behind Alexis and licks her cheek* Hahaha! Alexis: Oh sweet mother of God! Luccyyy... *faints with nosebleed*Alois: Is it me, or does Alexis look even more cute when she faints? Ciel: *death glare even Sebastian would be proud of* I'm going to kill you, Alois Trancy... Lucy: Before anyone makes poor Alexis faint or anyone kills someone else, Alexis gave me the copy to the story, so I'll type what she wrote. Sebastian: She may sometimes be a klutz, but she thinks ahead. Lucy and Ciel: She is NOT a klutz, just cheery and eccentric! Sebastian: *backs away into corner with wide eyes* Lucy: Anyway, onto the story!**

*****Alexis's POV* *Flashback*

_" Father, why are we following the Phantomhive's?" "Because they are impure, Alexis. It is our sacred duty to snuff out the unclean and the time comes, they WILL be snuffed out." "But father, how do you kno-" SLAP! "STOP ASKING QUESTIONS ALEXIS BLOOMINGFIELD! Are you questioning me?" "N-No father! I'm sorry father, please forgive me!"_

*End Flashback* *Still in Alexis's POV*

...-exis. Alexis, we're here." Lucy said, an edge of concern in her voice. "Sorry, Lucy. Bad memories, as you well know." I replied, while first looking into her crimson-almost-pink-eyes, then up at the manor that belonged to Ciel. It looks just like the first one, though ever so slightly worn down. I was feeling weak, and so was Lucy from the looks of it. Time was running out, we had to feed soon in less than a half hour. "Where is Ciel?" I asked, finally taking in my surroundings. "He went inside to find you clothes. As always, I requested he bring you trousers and a black and midnight blue corset. Sebastian is looking for something for me to wear as well." She said. I know wearing just a corset seems scandoulous , but it's what I'm most comfortable in and skirts bother me. "Ah, there they are now." I looked over, and saw Ciel and Sebastian no more than five feet away from us. "Thank you Ciel, Sebastian." Not wanting to be rude, I also thanked our hosts. "Now, I believe you owe us some questions." Ciel said, a hint of suspicion lacing his voice. His voice... Until today, I never heard his voice clearly. I was either too far away or through heavy closed doors. But now that I hear it, it's not his human voice.. It's that of a demon. I will never again hear his human voice... Ciel, what will you do when you find out the truth? Will you kick me out, yell at me, beat me, or posibly even kill me? If you were to do any of those things, I wouldn't stop you, and I would order Lucy not to save me. I love you so much, I wouldn't resist. "Yes, I do owe you answers." I said.

*Ciel's POV*

Something was bothering Alexis, and even though we just met, I wanted to know what it was. I quickly led them in, and into the spare bedrooms to change. I quickly left to the drawing room to wait with Sebastian After about ten minutes of pacing, Alexis and Lucy came in. Lucy changed out of her blood-splattered dress into a simple black one and Alexis changed out of...almost nothing except Sebastian's coat... and into a corset and trousers. Does this girl have no shame? They both looked anxious and exhausted, as if under a tight schedule. Alexis sat close to Lucy. "Ladies, are you ready?" I asked. "Yes, we are." They responded. "My first question. How do you both know me? Especially Alexis." I could sense both of them tense up. Before either of them could respond, Alexis let out a shriek, burying her head between her knees, clutching her head. Lucy was aout to hold her, but she suddenly began twitching and writhing on the floor, moaning in pain. Alexis soon joined her, occasionally squeaking out "Nyu" between her yelling and moaning. Not knowing what to do, Sebastian and I just stood there like idiots. For the first time in a while, he looked unsure what to do. How surprising.

*Alexis's POV*

Lucy and I were too late. We were turning into our alter ego's, myself Nyu, and Lucy into Midnight. If we didn't drink each other's bloodsoon, we'd be stuck like this. Slowly, but painfully, I dragged myself towards Lucy. I yanked her head back, exposing her neck and preparing to bite and drink. The transformation was almost complete, I had to hurry. I buried my wrist into her mouth, and felt Lucy biting and sucking. Midnight was retreating, I could tell, but not Nyu. Why? Suddenly blackness enshrouded me, and I knew Ciel would see me as Nyu and it was up to Lucy now.

*Lucy's POV*

Midnight retreated, but Nyu stayed. I'd have to explain to Ciel and Sebastian. Nyu was still passed out, but she would wake in about three..two...one.. Nyu started stirring, her head in her hands. When she looked up and saw me, a smile spread across her face. The last time I sawv Alexis/Nyu smile, it was when Alexis saw Ciel the first time after becoming a demon. That was three month's ago. Poor Alexis, having alove never to be requited. Ciel could never love, no one could love. I learned that the hard way, which is why I'll never love again, no matter what Alexis thought. Nyu flung herself at me, clutching to me in desperation. "Nyu, nyuuu!" She said. That's all Nyu ever said, "Nyu." I have to make her drink my blood, even if she doesn't want to. I could see Ciel and Sebastian looked confused. Hmm, Ciel, the boy who had a soul to die for and Sebastian, a very strong demon with devilish features and a wonderful personality... NO! I can't think about such things. No one could ever love me, so I wouldn't love anyone either, only Alexis as a sister. I decided to explain to Ciel and Sebastian about Nyu and Midnight. "Ciel,Sebastian, I'd like you to meet Nyu, Alexis's alter ego." At this point, Nyu was cuddling me, but I ignored her and continued. "I also have an alter ego named Midnight. Nyu is very innocent and much like a child. She can only say "Nyu", no matter how hard I tried to tech her. Midnight, on the other hand, is very dark and murderous. Every night, at 9:30, we must drink each other's blood, to balance each other out, like Yin and Yang. It's a curse made by a demon named Drossylmyer who almost killed Alexis. In order to save her, I made her into a demon under the condition that this would happen. If we don't or if we faint, we change alter ego's. The only way to turn back is to drink each other's blood. We try to be on time, so it wouldn't hurt, but seeing the circumstances, we lost track of time." Nyu finally noticed the other two,and upon seeing Ciel, blushed severely and flung herself onto him, bringing him into a hug. Sebastian wanted to laugh but repressed the urge, obviously struggling and Ciel began blushing and yelling for Nyu to get off him, all the while Nyu was giggling and saying "Nyu!" before giggling again. Not wanting to waste any more time, I grabbed Nyu from the back of her corset, off Ciel, hugged her from behind, and brought my neck to her mouth, where Alexis made a cut to drink, but never had the chance. I could sense Nyu retreating, and Alexis coming back. She went limp, so I carried her to the couch. After about five seconds she woke up. She sat up, looked around, and began singing a special song.

_"Os istui meditabitur sapientiam_

_Et lingua eius loquetur indicium_

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem_

_Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronas vitea._

_Kyrie, ignis, divine, eleison_

_O quam sancta_

_Quam serena_

_Quam benigna_

_Quam amoena_

_O casitas Lilium!*_

By natural instinct I began to join in. She was calling to someone, and I knew who.

_Aaaahhhhh aaahhhaahaha ahhhhh ahahahahahhhhhhh_

__

__

_!_

_Kyrie, ignis, divine, eleison._

_O quam sancta_

_Quam serena_

_Quam benigna_

_Quam amoena_

_O casitas Lilium...*_

On the last note, we both looked at each other, out of breath. We all seemed to sense her coming, even Ciel and Sebastian, but me especially..we had a special bond... Suddenly, the door burst open, and there, out breath, panting, and crying, was my older sister Gabriells Sanchez and her demon, Ashton Faustus. "It's...good...to see... you again...dear Lucy... and Alexis. You both called me right?" She said.

* this song is in Latin, the lyrics are in this link - .com/watch?v=2QLP4DCcOZA It's not mine, check it out.

**A/N: Alexis: Was that a bad-ass ending/cliffie/chapter or not? Ciel: It wasn't bad-ass! You put yourself and Lucy in pain! Not to mention Nyu glomping me and some strange lady showing up! Gabriella: I am NOT STRANGE! Lucy:*sigh* please review and lah blah blah... Alois: Wait! Why weren't Claude and I in the chapter?**


	5. Update 2!

**A/N: Alexis: Hey guys. The link in chapter 3: Alter Ego's doesn't work, so copy and paste this: ****.com/watch?v=2QLP4DCcOZA** **If it doesn't work...well then... I'll throw away all RAISON! Oh, that's French for reason...I hope... -.- Anyway, since we're here, let's make this update a crack-filled one! Ciel: Someone's going to be glomped, and I garauntee I'll be first to get glomped by Alexis...or Nyu, depending on what's going to happen...-.- Alois: I wanna be in the story with Claude! *sobs* Alexis: I hate it when bishies start crying! Fine Alois, you can be in the fourth chapter on... Alois: *immediately stops crying and runs to Alexis* You mean it? Alexis: Yes, I do mean it. Alois: That's it! I love you! *kisses and licks Alexis's cheeks (both of them) and glomps Alexis* Ciel, you were wrong! Alexis: *blushes furiously and begins to nosebleed* Damnit, Alois! This is my favorite corset! Lucy, run and get the towels! Lucy: Aye,aye! *salutes and runs like Hell* Alexis: Sigh.. At least I didn't faint..Nyu would have been all over Alois... Alois: Who is Nyu? Alexis and Ciel: *both have the "oh God why" meme face from reddit* Oh God, what have we done? Alois: I wanna meet Nyu! Who is she? Alexis: I'll never tell you! Sebastian: She is a tough cookie. It took me three weeks of pleading, begging, and threatening to get her to tell me her Demon form was a form of cat, the cheetah. It took another two to get her to transform to pet her. Alexis: It took one threat, that threat was that he would lock himself and I in his bedroom and "play" with me until he got his answer and wish...*shudder* Alois: Claude, I order you to get the information about Nyu from Alexis, by any means necessary! Claude: Yes, your Highness. *slowly advances towards Alexis, fingers bared to resemble claws* Alexis: You're joking right? RIGHT? *starts getting dragged away by Claude from feet* Sweet mercifull kittens! Where the Hell is Lucy? LUCY! *Lucy shows up with long thin towels* Lucy: Oh Hell no! You are not corrupting my Alexis's soul and mind! *uses a towel to wrap around Claude's neck and yanks him forward onto his face* Alexis: Thank you Lucy, I love you. Lucy: I love you too. Alexis: Okay, Alois, I'll tell you about Nyu. Nyu is my alter ego, if I faint or don't drink Lucy's blood at 9:30 every night, I change into her. Lucy also has an alter ego as well, her name is Midnight. Lucy has to drink my blood at 9:30 as well, or if she faints. Although, Lucy is pretty bad-ass, so don't expect her to faint. Lucy: Thanks for the compliment. Alexis: You're very welcome. Alois: I wanna meet Nyu! *runs to Alexis and hugs suggestively with a kiss on the nose* Alexis: *blushes, nosebleeds, and begins collapsing* Sweet mercifull kittens... damn you, Aloiisss...*faints* Alois: Yay! Now we wait. Ciel: I'm going to send you and Sebastian to "play" together, Alois. And when he's done, I'm going to murder you...*eyes turn demon pink* Alois: "Playing" with Sebastian sounds fun, I wanna play tic-tac-toe. But I don't wanna be murdered...Nyu: Nyu? *glances at Alois* Nyu! * glomps Alois* Alois: Wait, so Nyu only says "Nyu" and loves everyone? Everyone except Claude and Alois: She's also very innocent, like a five year-old in a thirteen year-old body. Alois: *gasps* *devilish grin* C'mon Nyu, let's go..."play"...*starts leading Nyu towards Alois's bedroom*Everyone except Alois and Nyu: Hell no! ATTTACK!**


	6. Once againupdate

**A/N : Alexis: Sigh... the link didn't work AGAIN. For the last time, the name of the song is Lilium, look up the english lyrics if you want on youtube. The song is from an anime called "Elfen Lied". It's German for "Elf Song". The song is in Latin.. I own nothing except my OC's, blah...blah...bla-*passes out from exhaustion* Lucy: Sorry guys, Alexis is dead tired today because we celebrated her birthday today even though she was born on the 22nd.**


	7. Reviewers, the HELL do I do now!

**A/N: Hey you guys, listen, I've been caught in a bad rut. I have a severe case of WRITER'S BLOCK, the acursed disease, mild insomnia, back aches, and severe headaches. I've kinda been thinking of discontinuing this story. The ideas come to me, but they're choppy, unorganized, and I can't seem to put them together. *sigh* So, I've left it up to you, the reveiwers. Do I continue the story, discontinue it, or go on an EXTREMELY long hiatus while I figure out what to do with my life... Please, leave your opinion. The options are (1) pull a new chapter out of my $$ right away, (2) discontinue the story, or (3) go on a long hiatus with this story, and work on my other stories while figuring out this one...*sigh* I hate this kind of writer's block. I want to continue the story, but I can't write a new chapter to save my life...**


	8. Confessions, Beatings, and Selfpity

**A/N: Again, I deeply apoligize for taking so long! Once again, I failed as an author...the song The Slightly Chipped Full Moon inspired me!**

*Alexis's POV*

_"Please, don't hurt him! He's only my age, he can't be impure at such a young age! Don't kill him! If you do, I'll never forgive you! Do you hear me, father? I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you all! Please, don't kill him, I love him! Why won't anyone help me? Someone, anyone, help me protect him! I'll do anything, just please help me!" At that moment, I was enveloped in darkness, and I heard a female voice cut through the silence. "Would you give up your soul to save him? Would you make a contract with a demon and give up everything to save him, even your soul?" I knew. I would do anything for Ciel, no matter what. "Yes, I'll make a contract and sell my soul. Do it now! He may already be dead!" "As you wish, mi'lady."_

Why had I called Gabriella and Ashton? They had nothing to do with this, what the FUCK is wrong with me? Now they'll find out why we haven't spoken to them in over six months. Lucy sharply turned to glare at me, trembling in fury. "How COULD you? How FUCKING COULD YOU!" She stalked towards me, claws and fangs bared. She grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall. Damnit.

She reverted to her animal instincts. I had to act now before she killed everyone, even her sister. "Lucy, please listen. I don't know why I called to them! I thought they would be able to help us, please! Come back, you'll regret everything! PLEASE!" Tears were now streaming out of my bright blue eyes and down my cheeks, both in fear, regret, and sadness. She wasn't listening. Her vectors-invisible hands- shot out of her back, and all six shot out, each grabbing everyone by their throats and slamming them against the wall, effectively choking them.

Two were used on me, both around my neck. Lucy was now sitting on the ground, crying, trembling, and holding her head in her hands, mumbling, then yelling, finally shrieking obscenities and threats at the top of her lungs, to no one in particular. "HOW FUCKING COULD YOU? I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU! YOU BASTARD, GO BACK TO HELL! I'LL DESTROY YOU, ALL OF YOU, YOU BASTARDS! You know who REALLY isn't the human here? PEOPLE LIKE YOU! FUCKING DIE!"

Her vectors began choking even tighter, and I felt my skin breaking, blood trickling down my chest. Everyone was experiencing the same thing, Sebastian more than anyone. Ciel began crying and kicking fruitlessly. It was too much. I swore "that" day I would protect Ciel, no matter what. "Lucy. please stop! What those bastards did to you was terrbile, no one should EVER go through something like that! But they're not here to hurt you anymore! I'm here to protect you! Please, I love you! Stop this instant!"

At "I love you!" Lucy stopped trembling, and looked at me as if she had no idea as to who I was or where she was. Realization crossed her mind, and she cried out, releasing her grip on all of us. As soon as I fell I shot up and ran towards Lucy and Ciel, worrying about their health. Lucy hugged me fiercely, apoligizing profusely. "I'm so sorry, Nyu! I don't know what came over me, the thought of hurting Gabriella like this is unbearable! Please, punish me! I deserve to die, to atone for hurting her, you, and everyone else! I reverted because I couldn't handle it! I didn't want to hurt Gabriella and I was worried about you!"

I listened intently, not once disturbing her, while I held both Lucy and Ciel. Sebastian and the rest were knocked unconscious. When Lucy finally stopped crying, she looked around the room. She let out a small gasp when she saw Gabriella and Sebastian on the floor. She picked both of them up and set them on the couch, returning to Ashton to place him on the chair. I continued to hold Ciel, cleaning the blood and tears off of him with a handkerchief, taking in everything about him. His long, beautiful eyelashes, pale, creamy skin, soft, blueish-gray hair, and thin body structure. He was perfect.

He bagan to stir, and I stopped moving, not wanting to disturb him. He opened his big, azure eyes and looked at me. I couldn't help but holding in my breath. To my dismay, he deeply frowned and moved away from me in a sitting position on his knees. "What happened? Tell me everything, Alexis, I know you and Lucy had something to do with it!" I immediately began to tear up, feeling great shame. Before I could say anything, Lucy stepped in. "It was my fault. Alexis pushed me a bit too far and I snapped at everyone. I have a special ability that no other demon has." At this point, Sebastian and the others began to wake up. Sebastian arose first, and quickly went to Ciel. "Are you alright, young master?" He wiped up the fresh blood, pulling out bandages and wrapping them around Ciel's thin neck rather quickly.

When he finished, he looked up at Lucy and I. His eyes turned demon pink, glaring at us. Before I could even blink, he had Lucy and I shoved against the wall, holding us by the neck and squeezing, all the while smiling innocently. Fresh blood began oozing out of my wound, making me dizzy. "Now, what shall we do about the little pests?" He questioned, his grip becoming even tighter. "W-We can explain! Please, Alexis is bleeding out, and her wounds aren't healing fast like they should!" Lucy cried, looking extremely flushed and panicky, clutching onto my arm.

A blur of emerald green caught my attention, despite Sebastian choking me and Lucy pleading. Gabriella and Ashton were pleading with Ciel to let us go so we could explain as to what the devil was going on. I heard Ciel's voice ring out. "Sebastian, let them go. They're going to tell us everything." Relunctantly, he let go of us, all the while smirking. Damn, how I wanna slap that smirk right off his face. Right after he let go, Lucy immediately began cleaning the blood and wrapping the cut up with a torn piece of her sleeve. Ugh, now she has to mend it later.

We all moved back to our original sitting position before everything went ape-shit, except Gabriella and Ashton, they were standing behind the couch. Gabriella had blue eyes with specks of grey, crisp blond hair with natural curls at the end that reaches down to her shoulders, pale, slightly tan skin, an hourglass body with very long limbs, and was wearing black dress pants, an emerald green and black corset, black tailcoat, and black combat boots. Lucy and Gabriella aren't related by blood, but she was the only one who wasn't afraid of Lucy and was actual friends with her. She was in a contract with Ashton, her symbol was on her right hand. She was also the only human in the room.

Ashton had navy blue eyes, an angled jaw, deep hazel hair that reached down to the middle of his forehead, skin much like Gabriella, was 5'10, was strong but not muscly. He was wearing the male version of Gabriella's clothing. He also had this long scar running down his right cheek. "First off, who the hell are you two?" Ciel questioned. At the sound of his voice, I sharply turned to look at him. I then looked back at Gabriella and Ashton, who seemed a bit uncomfortable. "We would prefer if you told us first, but since Lucy and Nyu seem comfortable around you, we'll tell you. My name is Gabriella Sanchez, and this is my demon Ashton Faustus. I'm i-" Gabriella started, but before she could finish, Sebastian had Ashton shoved against the wall, Ciel standing behind him.

"What are you doing? ¡Hijo de puta lo dejó ir!" Gabriella screeched, pulling her hair in anger. "Are you in any way related to a Claude Faustus?" Ciel yelled, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. "N-No! I heard of him, but I've never met him! We may have the same last name, but I'm an only child, I swear!" Ashton yelled, squirming under Sebastian's grip. He looked at Ashton suspiciously for about two more seconds before letting go. Ashton immediately walked back to Gabriella. I found Sebastian and Ciel's behavior a little strange. They usually aren't this brash nearly under ANY circumstances. It may be the memories...

"Hey, uh, Ciel? I'm ready to answer your very first question, about me knowing who you and Sebastian are." I stated hesitantly. I knew that this day had to have come at some point in my existence, and I knew that it would hurt him so much, probably more than it hurt me. "Ciel, I...I...when you were human...I..." Tears spilled over my eyes, clouding my perect vision. "What? When I was a human what?" Ciel said, sounding frustrated and suspicious. I yelled it all out in one breath. "WHEN WE WERE HUMAN I WAS IN THE CULT THAT RUINED YOUR LIFE! MY FATHER WAS THE LEADER AND WAS GOING TO KILL YOU! I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO OBJECTED! I NEVER WANTED TO BE IN IT, BUT I WAS FORCED TO! I...I LOVE YOU!" I fell to my knees in front of Ciel, holding my head in my hands and sobbing, shaking in fear and relief from finally saying it. "Wh-WHAT? Your father was the leader of the cult that killed my family, burned down my home, ruined my life, and NEARLY KILLED ME! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU EVEN THOUGHT OF ENTERING MY PRESENCE!" Ciel yelled, jumping to his feet and shaking.

He lunged, and tackled me to the ground, straddling my stomach. Lucy jumped to force Ciel off, but I stopped her. "No, Lucy! Don't do anything! It's an order, I deserve everything! To pay for the evil my father has done!" Ciel had gotten off of me, though still standing over me, and had begun beating, scratching, clawing, kicking, and punching at me. They hurt like bloody hell, but I didn't try to defend myself in any way. I simply lay there, being thrown around and taking it. I deserved everything...everything...

**Steph: Jesus, Alexis, you must have been screaming Bloody Murder in your mind!**

**Alexis: No, I simply yelled insults and obsenities at myself, for everything I had done. I deserved every hit, scratch, and bruise...**

**Steph: DOMESTIC ABUSE! *sighs* I don't take abuse lightly, it digusts me... please review, favorite, and all that crap!**


	9. The Truth

**A/N: Steph: Jesus, Alexis. How much abuse are you willing to take for Ciel? She is a strong person, too bad she's simply a figment of my imagination. It's really wierd, I don't really think about what I'm going to write, I simply open up my documents and read past chapters, then go from there. Everything is right off the top of my head, and people actually LOVE my stories? Hhhmmmm, just a random thought, but, who else wants Sebastian's hooker boots besides me? Oh, from this chapter on and in my other story, I'll put a quote at the end of every chapter! Enjoy!**

_"From now on, Lucy, you will not adress me by "Alexis". You will adress me by "Nyu" in private, and when around people we are close with. Are we understood?" I said, the wind rustling my long hair. "Yes, of course, Ale-Nyu. May I ask why?" "My other personality is sweet, innocent, pure. Something I never was, since birth. All she could say is "Nyu". Therefore, we named her Nyu. I want to be as much like Nyu as possible, in manner and way. Alexis is a cursed name, one I hate. You will adress me as Nyu for that reason." "Of course, Nyu. Are you ready for the journey? Are you ready to meet him in only three days?" "I've never been ready. I never will be. But if I don't say it, I'll go mad."_

*Lucy's POV*

I couldn't stand it. Seeing Alexis being thrown around and beaten like that broke my heart. I so badly wanted to protect her, to hold her and tell her things were going to be alright. But she had ordered me to stay right where I am, and not defend her. All I could do was cry for her, on my knees. It was my fault, all of it. I was the one responsible for this. I was the one who suggested telling him everything. And now Alexis has to pay for it. After about five minutes, Ciel finally stopped, but not before he could do some damage.

Alexis was covered in bruises, had several cuts along her face, and even had an especially long scratch running down the left side of her face. "Lucy, please ask Mr. Sebastian to get us some rags and water, I don't want to stain the carpet with my blood." She muttered, avoiding my gaze and wincing slightly, gently clutching her abdomen. Her eyes, her bright, beautiful, blue eyes, now looked dead and distant, showing only pain and regret. "Yes, my lady. Mr. Sebastian, could I bother you for some water and rags?" I asked, looking down at my feet and flushing.

"Of course, I'll be back soon." He left the room silently, like a phantom. "LUCY! Why are you not comforting Alexis? Do you not see the blood dripping everywhere?" I heard Gabriella yell, clutching Alexis close to her body. I so desperately wanted to do the same, but I had my orders. I suppressed the urge, and responded very tersely. "I have my orders, GABRIELLA. My lady specifically told me not to do anything, therefore I WILL not." I so desperately wanted to cry, to fall to my knees and beg for Ciel to forgive Alexis, though she didn't really do anything. Sebastian came back, holding a bucket of water and several rags. He handed them to me, and I in turn gave them to Alexis. She dropped to the floor, and began to scrub the carpet, tears melting in with the water. My poor little Alexis, my little Nyu.

Ciel had gone back to his original sitting place, resting his head on his left hand, panting slightly and...smirking. I had an urgent need to slap it off his face, but I knew it wouldn't help at all. "Explain in further detail. I want to know every detail of your life in that cult, from birth to our first meeting in "that" place." He said, refusing to adress us by name, he wasn't even looking at us. "I-I will. M-My father met an angel, one you knew, Angela, or Ash. That person convinced him and Her Majesty the Queen that your family line was impure and needed to be purged of England. They formed the cult, known as "The Dawn Society". It wasn't very pure, if you really saw.

Wives, children, and seniors, were beaten just for being accused of THINKING something impure. My father was the one who executed these beatings, and I always watched, silently pleading that they wouldn't die like others had. My mother was a casualty of those beatings. Every girl had to go through a "private ceremony" at the age of six. No one but the girls who went through knew what happened, but it was cruel. They were subjected to vicious beatings, rape, and other unspeakable things. I was no exception. I was beaten and raped by my own father. I still couldn't help but love him, though." She whispered, tears steadily flowing down her pale cheeks. She continued.

"I...I stopped loving him when...when he began bringing in those children to be sacrificed in order to summon a demon. I had to meet all those children, I even followed them before we kidnapped them in order to figure out when to take them. They all begged me to save them, and...and I couldn't... I couldn't save them, couldn't protect them, even though I was only their age. About three years ago, we began following this family. They had two children, twin girls with bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

We were following them and your family at once, so I had already seen you. It was my job to lead them out, to corner them. They looked so innocent, no older than five years old. I whispered to them of my father's plans, and led them to a busy intersection where they could run away and find family. Their parents were already dead, their house turning to ashes. My father immediately found out, of course. He beat, raped, and threw me in the cages with the other children that had been captured. My hair was short, and I could easily pass as another boy, so I was put in the cage with...you. I watched you from afar, in my own little corner. When I was dragged out, I wasn't killed, obviously, but instead into a room that could see into the room with cages but couldn't be seen. I was forced to watch all of those children die, every single one, every single day. It breaks down the heart, mind, and soul. It's the exact same room where I decided to do anything and everything to you and where I made my contract with Lucy, the half-demon and half-diclonius."

**A/N: Would you call that a cliffhanger? Ah, whatever. I know, a diclonius from Elfen Lied, YES, I KNOW THIS. It's not a cross-over, think of it as the beginning of the diclonius race. Please review!**

_**"Low-heeled shoes, Mother's teachings, a sword to protect you- those are the "nice" things- that my current self is made of."- Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford**_


	10. An apology

**Hello, fans of 1 Hell of a Monster. This is not the author, but a friend of her. She has not been feeling well these past weeks, and has been weak and sore. She asked me to write this as an apology to her fans for not updating. Every moment she feels slightly better, she works on her stories. She wants to apologize profusely for her lack of responsibility. She will update as soon as she feels better. She loves you all, and hopes you will wait for her.**


	11. Imaginary

Alexis stood from her task of weeding, wiping the non-existent sweat off her brow. It had been weeks since that night, and yet, she could remember everything clearly.

After revealing what Lucy was to Ciel and Sebastian, things went along a bit smoother. Gabriella and Ashton left without a word, not to be heard from since. Ciel and Sebastian had been much more understanding. Lucy is a half-demon, half-diclonius. Diclonius was a term Alexis had thought of herself. Lucy possessed invisible arms, vectors, that span longer than her normal arms. They were about three meters in length, and were growing. They were capable of cutting through metal and were very strong. Ciel and his butler had seen it as an opportunity for them and allowed Lucy and Alexis to stay with them, as long as they were completely loyal and honest.

Though, Ciel maintained a healthy distance from Alexis and ordered her to stay out of his sight as much as possible. It wasn't exactly difficult, seeing as the manor was huge and there were now only four people living in it. With a remorseful sigh, Alexis went inside to begin her new chore, dusting.

When she has retreated to the kitchen, she takes a moment to sense for her master, Ciel. Seeing that he is not near the kitchen, she quietly emits a sigh of relief. The sense of relief does not last long, however. The door leading from the kitchen to the stairs is being opened, and Alexis cannot tell who it is. Though, when she sees a flash of pink, a smile plays onto her lips. No matter what situation she may be in, Lucy, her demon and friend, can always make her at ease and bring a smile to her lips.

"So, you finished weeding?" the pink-haired demon asks, throwing a small towel onto the counter casually. "Ah, yes, I have. I have to dust no-"

The younger demon is interrupted when Lucy chuckles. "Don't bother. I dusted everything to a shine. You should probably polish the banister, though. I was supposed to do that, but dusting is far easier and cleaner." With a smirk, she casually tosses a bottle of polisher to Alexis. With ease, the former catches it and gives a crude smile. "You planned this all along, didn't you?" With a nod, Lucy confirms Alexis' suspicions.

"You scheming demon."

"That is what I am."

**~X~X~X~**

"Lucy, you evil bitch!" cried Alexis, wiping the water from her eyes. She and Lucy have been watering the gardens, when Lucy blinded Alexis and dumped a bucket of water over her, soaking her maids unifrom, which resembled Mey-Rin's.

Lucy, with an identical outfit, throws her head back and laughs, her shoulders shaking with her eyes closed. Still giggling, she points her right index finger towards the younger girl. "It's your fault for not sensing me! You need to train more, you suck!" Unable to contain herself, she begins laughing again, lightly clutching her stomach. Alexis is scowling, but she herself can't help it. Her scowl is soon replaced with a wide smile, and she begins laughing with her companion.

Not too far away, two pairs of eyes watch them, scrutinizing, watching, and observing them.

The two females seem to be completely unaware that they are being watched, and slowly begin to stop laughing. While the two head back inside the manor, the shorter one with short black hair stops, turns completely around, and seems to be staring straight at the two watchers in the trees, a knowing smirk on her lips.

**~X~X~X~**

It is now ten at night, and Lucy and Alexis are sitting on the kitchen counters in silence. Their daily ritual has finished, and now they are resting. They finished their chores long ago, and the manor looks much better than before. Lucy had an advantage with her vectors, and Alexis teased her lightly every chance she got.

Every free moment they had, they would talk, tease, insult, and, very rarely, fight hand-to-hand. They once made the mistake of fighting _inside _the manor, and it ended with them being chastised by Ciel and Sebastian.

Today, they have been reading, and practicing their fighting skills. Though, almost every five minutes, they would insult and tease each other until they were laughing as hard as they could.

"Hey, Lucy."

Alexis broke the silence with her quiet voice, her head lowered and her hands folded into her maid's uniform skirt.

"What is it, Alexis?"

"Do... Do you think Ciel will ever forgive me? Or, allow me to be near him?" During their stay here, not once had either of them talked about that night. Alexis had been deep in thought, and it had worried Lucy.

Scooting closer to the younger demon, Lucy wrapped her arms around her charge in a comforting manner. "I'm not going to lie to you. Chances are, he probably would love to see your head ripped from your shoulders. But, that doesn't mean the feeling is permenant. You may not see it, but Sebastian and I do. He's slowly adjusting. One day, you'll be able to prove your loyalty and love to him, in the most sacrificial way possible. You'll see."

Alexis wanted to believe her words, but she couldn't find it in herself to do so. Perhaps, one day, she _will _be able to prove her loyalty and love to him. One day, she will. Even... Even if it _kills_ her. Feeling enlightened, she lightly jumps off the counter, and spins to face her elder firend.

"Well, it's getting late, and I think you should rest. You haven't slept in over four years, you deserve it," Alexis quips, pulling Lucy to her feet and lightly pushing her towards the servants quarters.

"A-are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone, you know how I feel about that," Lucy voices. She's never felt comfortable leaving Alexis alone, it always made her feel nervous.

"Nonsense! I'll be fine. Besides, I want some time alone to...think over things. Give me until midnight, then come look for me, okay? I'll most likely be outside, in the gardens." Alexis gives Lucy her best smile, and hugs her tightly. "You're the most wonderful person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. You are dear and precious to me, and I love you," the shorter demon murmurs in Lucy's ear. With a quick kiss to the cheek, Alexis lightly pushes Lucy towards the hall, laughing quietly.

"Go on, you need the beauty sleep... A LOT of it."

"Evil wench."

"That is what I am!"

When Alexis knows Lucy is out of sight, she drops her smile and solemnly turns to go out to the garden. There are unwanted pests, and she is determined to get rid of them

**~X~X~X~**

Alexis jumps onto the back wall of the mansion, and clings to a ledge two stories up. She is bleeding from several areas, but she doesn't dare stop to rest. These pests are stronger than she expected, but she won't call for help. No. She must protect them, not put them in danger.

It is pitch-black, no moon, no stars. Even though she is a demon, the pests have used some sort of trick to make them all blind. _"To make this more fun and fair."_ they said.

She hears a slight scuffle to her right, and she immediately jumps down to the grass, ending in a roll. She whips her head up, but doesn't expect to see anything. A dark, silky voice penetrates her mind. "You're fast for a newly turned demon. But, you're not fast enough."

Before she can react, make a noise, or even count a second, she experiences a sharp pain in her abdomen.

She can't help it. She hasn't screamed, or even yelped before, fearing that she would alert the other residents of the manor. But, this time, the pain is too immense, too much for her to bare. She tilts her head to the heavens, opens her mouth...

And screams at the top of her lungs.

**~X~X~X~**

Ciel Phantomhive is sitting in his office, twirling his pen around his fingers. His butler and demon for all eternity, Sebastian Michealis, is standing beside and behind him, as stoic as ever. Without warning, his master flings his pen towards him. With just two fingers, he stops it, less than half an inch from his left eye. This isn't a burst of anger, or violence. His master has been doing this every day for weeks.

It wasn't always a pen. It might be a vase in one of the hallways while they were walking through them, or a tea cup during 'lunch', or a dart in the master's bedroom before he 'retires'. Ever since Ciel has become a demon, he has secretly been improving his speed and agility through these tosses. According to Sebastian, demons who were once human are weaker than a full demon, and must practice to acheive the same strength and speed.

"Sebastian, what time is it?" Ciel asks in a bored tone, not moving from his leather chair. Taking his time, the adressed butler pulls out his pocket watch, and checks the time. "It is now ten-thirty, my Lord," he responds, putting his watch away. His master has been doing this often, as well. He would ask for the time, and almost always remarks that it no longer mattered anyway.

"I suppose I should... 'retire'... Go draw my bath, I'll be waiti-"

Ciel is interrupted when a blood-curdling scream pierces and echoes throughout the manor. He has only heard that scream only one other time, weeks ago, in a dark place...

It is Alexis' scream.

**~X~X~X~**

Lucy is sitting in the room that she has been sharing with Alexis. She has attempted sleep, but can't shake the feeling that has been pestering her. Alexis said to only check on her at midnight, but it is only ten-thirty.

Figuring she could 'accidentally' see her, she stands from her position on the bed, slips on her shoes, and walks across the room to reach the hall. Her pale right hand is on the doorknob when she hears it.

It is beautiful, yet frightening.

Full of pain, sadness, and hope.

It is something that has haunted Lucy whenever she hears it.

It makes her want to cry and scream in agony.

It is the scream of Alexis, the person she loves so much.

Nearly faster than time itself, Lucy tears down the hall, towards her love.

**~X~X~X~**

_I suppose I've put them all in danger now. I'm so stupid,_ Alexis thinks, coughing out blood. She hasn't moved from her kneeling position, and has keeled over, clutching her bleeding wound. Her vision is blurry, and black dots dance around her vision, she is in unspeakable pain, but she will not stop fighting. Not until her last dying breath. For the sake of Lucy, Sebastian... and Ciel.

Ciel.

He was the whole reason why Alexis was a demon, why she still has hope in her heart, and why she won't stop.

Clenching her teeth, she slowly staggers into a bent standing position, shutting her eyes tightly, preventing the tears from escaping. "Oh, so you haven't given up? I thought you would've died from that shriek of yours."

With a slight chuckle, she stands fully erect, shoulders straight and a playful smirk on her lips. "I'm a tougher bitch than I look." Lowering her head, she seems to go through a transformation. Her form seems sharper, more defined, and much more sinister. Her chrystal blue eyes turn into the color of tar, even the whites of her eyes, and her hair lengthens to nearly her ankles. Their darkness seems to threaten to pull you in, and never let you out, stuck in a dark, never-ending world.

As she nears her intruders, depending only on hearing, the window that Alexis hung from less than a minute before shatters, sending the glimmering shards into their total darkness. The young girl looks up, and sees something truly terrifying, heading right towards the two male demons and Alexis.

Lucy's true form.

She is enshrouded in darkness. Her teeth have extended to only fangs, her eyes are a deadly pink, emanting rage and darkness. They show no light, and insanity is evident. Her lips have stretched horribly, into the most sinister smile imaginable. The whites of her eyes have turned black, and her hair seems sharper, like knives. Her fingers have extended and sharpened into claws. The most terrifying part?

Her vectors are fully visible to all of them, and they are stained a pure white.

Before Alexis can process all of it, it's all over.

The darkness is lifted, and Alexis can see her surroundings again. Lucy is still in her true form, but this time, her pure-white vectors are stained red, the blood dripping from them slowly. The two males have been cut from the neck, waist, ankles, hips, and forehead. They are unrecognizable. Their internal organs are splayed around them, spilling from their torn bodies. Beside them lies a long, jagged black sword laced in white designs.

No one is fazed.

"What a mess you made. You'll have to clean it now."

Alexis looks toward the window, and standing there is Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel looks in distain at the sight of so much blood, and Sebastian maintains his constant smirk. The looks on their faces quickly changes to shock when they catch sight of Alexis' uniform- or what's left of it.

Catching the sight of their expressions, Alexis looks down to asses the damage, and nearly bowls over in pain. It is in tatters, barely hanging on her shoulders, and the white has morphed into red. Her pale white face has patches of red, and her long hair is matted with blood, dirt, and twigs.

Lucy, who had been seeing her work, smirking in triumph, turns to smile at Alexis, when she sees the damage done. Her smile morphs into a wide gape, and she catches Alexis before she can hit the ground, kneeling so that she can lay her down gently.

Sebastian and Ciel have already made it outside, and they stand behind the pink-haired demon, not saying a word. Tears stream down her face, and she gently caresses the injured demon's face, a small smile on her lips.

Alexis' eyes open, and she gazes into the eyes of Lucy. They have both returned to normal, out of their true forms. When she sees Lucy smiling, her eyebrows furrow together.

"Your time here is almost up, Angel. You have to go, soon." _'Angel'? Who's Angel? _thought Alexis, confused by Lucy's words. "What do you mean, 'go'? And, who's Angel? I've always been Alexis, you know that."

Keeping her smile, Lucy closes her eyes and shakes her head gently. "My little Angel, you have to go. It's how it has to be. You can't stay here forever, in your field of paper floweres, with candy clouds of lullaby. Your purple sky, which has always flown over you."

Alexis responds in a low whisper, it's too painful to speak any louder. "I'm Alexis! What are you talking about? A field of paper flowers? Candy clouds? What purple sky? Those are all imaginary, they don't exis-"

She stops herself. With sudden realization, her eyes widen, and looks at Lucy with anger, confusion, and disbelief. Tears threatening to brim, she pleads.

"N-no! That's not true! You're here, and so is Ciel and Sebastian! I can feel them, I CAN FEEL YOU! You're lying! Tell me it's not true!" She buries her head into Lucy's chest, and sobs loudly.

Lucy hasn't stopped smiling. She strokes the hair of Alexis, and coos. "I promised you I wouldn't lie, my love. It's all true. So, now you have to go." Raising a hand, Lucy plunges her hand through Alexis, and the world turns to black.

**~X~X~X~**

At the same time, a life supporter is disconnected, and a girl moves into the afterlife. Her parents cry over her, shaking their heads and holding hands. The mother speaks through sobs.

"Our poor Angel. She was so young! SHE WAS ONLY THIRTEEN!" the woman breaks down and clings to her husband. He consoles her with soothing words, tears brimming.

"At least she didn't go unhappy. During her coma, she murmered about being happy, with someone named 'Lucy', 'Ciel', and 'Sebastian'. She was in her own world, happy and serene with her imaginary friends."

Guiding his wife, they leave the corpse of their daughter, to deal with the after-math.

Away from their daughter.

In her Imaginary World.

_**DAS ENDE**_

**So, yes, this entire story was Angel's Imaginary World. Was that too much of a mind-fuck? This took forever, several rough drafts, tears, and migraines. I've been sick in bed for the longest time. Any questions, feel free to message me or leave a review!**


End file.
